


It's Not That Serious

by AvengersFicWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, One Shot, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersFicWriter/pseuds/AvengersFicWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve get into a heated argument about the theme of Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet." Meanwhile, Bruce is just trying to enjoy his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Serious

**Author's Note:**

> This little moment is set anywhere after the events of the first Avengers movie and before Avengers: Age of Ultron. This one-shot was adapted from an original piece of writing I did with my original characters. I read this twice before posting to catch anything, but hey, you never know.

“Are you kidding me? You can’t be serious right now!” Tony shook his head in disbelief. He let out a grunt and sat back in the long sofa. “Romeo and Juliet is not a romance. Period!”

Steve tilted his head as his blue irises lit up during his intense conversation with his teammate. “You are so close-minded. Teenagers think they’re in love all the time. Shakespeare totally captured that.”

“After _one_ night of dancing? What teens fall in love after _one_ night?!” Tony used his hands to emphasize his words.

The living room was filled with the two Avengers’ arguing voices. Just an hour ago – yes, they have been debating for an hour at this point – Steve and Tony were talking among themselves, while Bruce sat at the corner of the couch with his book. Somehow, the topic of Romeo and Juliet came up, causing the former two to butt heads.

“Consider this, Tony. Just hear me out for a moment,” Steve said as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. Tony huffed and narrowed his eyes. He would listen, but would prepare a rebuttal. “Is Romeo’s romance with Juliet one that other people should follow? Absolutely not. But it’s not stupid to think this play is a romance—“

“Um, it’s very stupid!” Tony quickly sat forward and set his tablet aside. He had been doing work, but his debate with Steve distracted him. “This story is a tragedy. Like, a bunch of characters die! Even the two leads kill themselves because they’re all like, ‘Oh, I love you so much! Even though I know nothing about you and we’ve known each other for like, less than three days. Oh, I’ll just kill myself since I can’t be with you!’ Ugh.”

“Exactly! Don’t you see? Their love was so strong and so important, they were willing to take their lives because they were not allowed to be with each other.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You find that romantic?” When Steve nodded, Tony turned to their friend. “Bruce? Help me out here?”

Upon hearing his name, Bruce's looked up from his book to see his two friends staring back at him. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he was dragged into this conversation. He thought if he was quiet and remained where he was, they would forget he was in the room with them. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

“Brucie,” Tony repeated, his gaze locking on Bruce. “We need another opinion. What do you think? Is Romeo and Juliet a romance or a tragedy?”

Bruce’s focus shifted from Steve to Tony before he spoke in his usual gentle voice. “Shakespeare’s plays had different elements, one of them being romance. But the way I see it, Shakespeare only wrote three things: tragedies, comedies, and…one other thing I can’t remember right now.”

“Yeah. Romances!” Steve exclaimed, easily dodging a pillow that Tony threw at him. “All of his stories had romance in it—“

“But they weren’t romances! He just said that!” Tony was shouting at this moment. Whenever he really got into an argument, his voice rose in volume.

“Guys—“ Bruce made an attempt to interject, but was cut off by Steve.

“He said there were elements of romance, which still makes it a romance!”

“Um…”

“Oh my God, Rogers, you are— I can’t even begin to explain how wrong you are!”

“HEY!” The scientist’s shout made Steve and Tony jump and shut their mouths. Bruce let out a sigh and turned his attention back to his book. “It’s really not that serious, guys.”

At those words, the two men on the couch shared an embarrassed glance. It wasn’t the first time they’ve argued about something so small, but being called out on it was something neither of them enjoyed.

“Besides,” Bruce was feeling confident enough, so he continued. “Romeo and Juliet isn’t even that good of a play to begin with.”

 _I should not have said that._ He shut his eyes just as Steve and Tony began shouting their opinions again. _Next time_ , Bruce decided, _I should stay out of it._


End file.
